The Queen's Command
by Galadriadhar
Summary: A deadly storm is brewing in the east. The enemy that was long forgotten is stirring. Soon, Redwall will be in the midst of the most dangerous war any beast has known. The one to save the Abbey must be found, or hope is lost.
1. Storm Brewing

_The Queen's Command_

Chapter 1

Abbot Raktus walked along the southern walltop of Redwall Abbey. The sun was slowly sinking below the western horizon, bathing Mossflower country in hues of gold and red. Redwall itself seemed to glow with an inner light, radiating peace, plenty, and benevolent auras. The Abbey's faded, sandstone walls stood as a sentinel of honorable creatures, a place of refuge for the tired, weary, and abused. It had stood for tens of hundreds of generations, and would stand for many more.

Abbot Raktus stopped at a crenelation on the western wall. The somewhat ancient otter never ceased to be amazed by the diverse land of Mossflower. Here, a starling trilling to the evening. A little ways off, the dust trails teeming with amiable hares on the trading route. There, a swampland overgrown with mallow and reptilian creatures. No matter where Raktus looked, variety was to be beheld.

Then, in an instant, a deathly silence came over the earth. Birds stopped singing, toads quit croaking, and the hares skidded to a halt. The air reverberated with the sudden quiet. Raktus looked around in concern. There was no reason as to why silence had descended.

A breeze blew over the walltop, and Raktus felt what the other beasts had sensed long before: an oncoming storm, one like never before seen. The otter hobbled down the steps and across the Abbey grounds, herding creatures young and old into the warmth and safety of Redwall. All the Abbey-dwellers rushed inside, and Raktus closed the main door behind him.

Sister Alyx, a young mouse, organized a group to bathe the Dibbuns and get warming food prepared for the old ones. The elders of Redwall accepted the food, soup as it turned out to be, gratefully. Seasons had worn away fur, and even at the most distant sign of a storm, the old ones got terrible shivers.

Abbot Raktus sat by a window with his good friend Keva, the Mother of Redwall. Together they looked out, and watched as rain began to fall from the sky in buckets, as if the heavens were intent on drowning to land. Every so often, the downpour would be accentuated with a flash of lightning and a crash of thunder. Keva and Raktus both agreed that they were fortunate to have such a sturdy home to dwell in. The rain continued to fall, pushed to greater power by driving winds, seeming to want to destroy the ever-firm Abbey, and tear it to the ground...

************************************

Zeltawnis, Wildcat Queen of the Vulpes Felis, slept on her opulent throne. Outside her grand granite fortress, Castle Felis, rain thundered down from the sky. A burst of thunder woke Zeltawnis from her slumber. She stretched, and walked to the window, to watch her underlings work. Strong woodland creatures labored under the watchful eyes of Zeltawnis's guards, scraping stone and plowing fields. Unlike other leaders, she treated her servants with care. They would not rebel. They would fight their own parents if she ordered them to.

Zeltawnis grinned a feral, frightening grin. It had been too long since her last crusade. She spun around, grabbed a bow and an arrow, and fired at a map hanging on the wall. The arrow thudded into the map at Redwall Abbey.

"A grand place to show my might," Zeltawnis whispered. "The Abbey it is. We shall take it, and woe unto the creatures that attempt to stop us."

**************************

A storm was already raging, but soon an even greater tempest would awaken, driven by the lust of a conqueror's heart.


	2. The Spy Returns

The Badger Lord of Salamandastron, Nuri the Lance, sat in the high-backed stone chair sitting in Salamandastron's mess hall. He was listening to the reports of his various Long Patrol hares. Corporal Rafe was speaking.

"The toad king, Wartmarsh, is gaining new recruits every day. The Honorable Zelda and I gave him a stern warning, but, you know these warty chaps, never listen to anything but a lancetip."

Nuri nodded to show he had heard. The next hare, Captain Thayne, took Rafe's place.

"Redwall Abbey is in the midst of a furious storm. As usual, the Abbey will not fall, but the chaps and chapesses' food sources will be somewhat spoiled."

Nuri surged out of his seat. He interrupted Thayne in the middle of his report. "I'm tired of hearing this! There will be a time later!" Thayne, taking the hint, stepped back. "Selig, you are the spy. Tell me what Zeltawnis is up to. You can, can't you?"

Selig, a dark grey hare, stepped forward. "Lord Nuri, I indeed have news about Zeltawnis. Her guards have checked in for their seasonal update. Zeltawnis has gained two new wildcats: Vania, a spy, and Meara, a humorist. Her other cats are the ones I reported last time."

Nuri nodded, suddenly deep in thought. Selig continued. "Also, I have learned that Zeltawnis is preparing for another conquest."

Nuri looked up. "What? Are you sure?" Selig nodded affirmation. "That could be disastrous. She has never lost a war. Do you know where she is going?"

Selig spoke one word. "Redwall."

**********************************

Queen Zeltawnis was listening to Akili, her shadowed, vulpine-looking wildcat right-paw, when Kryst came striding into the throne chamber.

"Queen!" Kryst saluted in the Vulpes Felis manner, a quick twist of the right paw over the left one.

Zeltawnis turned to Kryst as Akili sank into the shadows. "What is it, my veteran spy?"

"I bring news! Redwall has been hit by a storm. They will not expect an attack. Now, I believe, would be an opportune time to launch our campaign."

"Good," Zeltawnis purred.

"Also, there are other tidings," Kryst said, and whispered in her Queen's ear.

Zeltawnis smiled, and waved Kryst away. Akili materialized from the shadows in time to hear the Queen hiss, "The plan is coming together!"


	3. A Welcome Visit

Abbot Raktus watched as the willing Abbey creatures worked to clean up the mess from the storm. Keva willingly helped the Dibbuns of the Abbey pick berries until San the otterbabe and his band ran off with a bunch of damsons. She then chased them, yelling threats to the retreating thieves. They mostly consisted of "I am going to bath you til' your hide falls off!" and the like. Abbot Raktus smiled and turned to help Brother Tallis pick up the dead branches of the various trees.

"Hare ahoy!" The call came from the walltop where Dark Streambattle stood sentry, for reasons entirely unknown to others. Some said he was a direct conduit for Martin the Warrior's spirit. Others believed he had some sort of strange foresight. Whichever answer was true, Dark stood as a bastion of strength and confidence, even in the direst of circumstances.

Abbot Raktus looked up to Dark. "Can you tell who?"

"Looks like two of Nuri's best: the Honorable Zelda and Corporal Rafe," Dark replied.

"Open the gates!" Raktus commanded Blaze, the mouse Gatekeeper.

Blaze nodded, pulled the giant bar off the gates, and strained to open the oaken doors. Dark vaulted off the wall and added his strength to Blaze's. The gates swung slowly open. There stood Hon Zelda and Corporal Rafe, waiting expectantly for the welcoming committee.

"Steady on, old gatekeeper chap," Rafe cautioned. "Don't want to bally well sprain the old scoff-shoveler, wot wot!" Blaze grinned sheepishly, and shuffled off, muttering something about being actually quite young.

Abbot Raktus stepped forward to meet the hares. "Greetings, friends. To what do we owe this unexpected visit?"

Rafe and Hon Zelda bowed. "Well, Abbot sir," Zelda began, "Lord Nuri sent us with a message."

Raktus looked quizzically at the hares. "What is the message?"

Rafe smiled a mysterious smile. "We will tell you later. Right now, it's lunch time. Do I smell summer salad and wheat-grain farls?"

Raktus nodded. "Your powers of deduction are astounding, Corporal Rafe."

"All in the ol' sniffer, wot wot!"


	4. Calling the Planner

Zeltawnis called Electra to her throne room. The pale gold wildcat slunk into view, and bowed to Zeltawnis.

"You have called me, my Queen," Electra said in a crackling voice. "What is thy bidding?

"I need your planning abilities," Zeltawnis whispered in a sibilant tone. "I wish to take Redwall Abbey."

Electra smiled. "A... suitable task for me. This will take much time. I will return...." The wildcat prowled out of the room, leaving Zeltawnis alone with the shadows.

"Well done, my Queen," a dark voice whispered. Akili rose out of the shadows, seemingly having merged with them. In fact, this was accomplished through years of study and having gray fur.

"Thank you, Akili," Zeltawnis replied. "Now... to wait for Electra."

********************************************

Pandora Aeyre walked down a tunnel of Salamandastron, pondering Nuri's curious behavior the previous night. He had seemed unconcerned about Redwall being hit by a storm, and the fact they might have a food storage crisis escaped him. At least, that's what Pandora saw. But, now that she thought about it, Nuri probably knew better than she did about Redwall. She resolved to ask Nuri or Captain Thayne about the matter when she ran right into the massive badger. Nuri smiled a benevolent smile at Pandora.

"What's wrong, young Pandora?" Nuri asked.

"Um," Pandora began, "Why were you unconcerned about a food crisis at Redwall?"

"Is that what's worrying you?" Nuri laughed. "I'm not too concerned because Redwall has a reputation for having enormous amounts of food. A storm shouldn't hurt them."

"What if it does?"

"Then I will send aid. But, until then, we need as much strength as possible stationed here."

Pandora nodded. She was reassured. But, in the back of her mind, a distant thought tugged, begging to be realized. Pandora dismissed the thought, and would soon wish that she had paid attention.

A/N: For those who are wondering, Nuri has rapid mood-swings.


	5. Gingivere's Story

Simeon Greeneyes, descendant of Gingivere Greeneyes and Lady Sandingomm, eased himself into an old wooden chair. He was an orphan. Simeon never knew his mother or father. He lived by himself in this old farm house. That was why, in his lap, he held the "Greeneyes Journal," a book recording the entire history of the Greeneyes line, starting from Gingivere Greeneyes, son of Lord Verdauga, and brother of the infamous Tsarmina, and going all the way down to Simeon himself. He wanted to know anything that would make him less lonely. So, he made it a point to read as much as he could before going to bed. Though he started only two days ago, he had already gotten through Gingivere's account of the war against Tsarmina. Simeon was now reading about life after the war.

Simeon opened the book to the bookmark. Finding his spot on the page, he began to read. "It was two days after the harvest that the knock came..."

**********************************

_Knock knock. _Gingivere woke to the sound of a knock on the door. He got up to get it, but Lady Sandingomm reached the door first. She opened it to find Dark Streambattle standing there with a serious look on his face.

"Well, Dark. What a pleasant surprise," Sandingomm said, a little puzzled.

"Hello, Lady Sandingomm. Is Gingivere home?" Dark asked.

"Yes, he is. Is something the matter?"

"Please call him. Then I will say."

Gingivere came up behind Sandingomm and put a paw on her shoulder. "What is it, Dark?"

"May I come in?"

Gingivere was taken aback. "Uh... Sure." Dark stepped into the house.

"Is there someplace we can talk?" Dark questioned.

"Yes," Sandingomm replied, and led the way to a secluded little room.

Dark looked around. "This is perfect."

Sandingomm made as if to leave. "I'll leave you two to your talk," she said, but Dark held up his right paw.

"Stay, Lady Sandingomm. This concerns you as well." Sandingomm sat down.

"What is the matter, Dark? Why do you need to speak with us?" Gingivere inquired.

Dark sighed, and leaned back in the chair he occupied. "Last night, I had a dream. Not like that in and of itself is unusual. I have dreams all the time. But this was an interesting dream, for it took place in the future."

"What exactly do you mean?"

"Well, Gingivere, I mean that the setting of my dream was quite a fair bit into the future. Hundreds of generations ahead, in fact. That translates into thousands of seasons. Anyways, in my dream, I saw a ginger wildcat living on this very farm. He looked like you, Gingivere. I could immediately tell he was important. He had an aura of great destiny. His aura was like Martin the Warrior's. He looked to the sky, and suddenly left in the direction of the Abbey." Dark paused for a moment. Sandingomm and Gingivere looked anxiously at Dark, waiting for him to continue.

"Then, I was caught up in a whirlwind of sorts. When my vision cleared, I saw an immense battle raging outside of Redwall. On one side was the Abbot and his allies. On the other was a small force of wildcats and foxes led by a deadly yet charismatic female wildcat. Somehow, I knew her name already. She was called Zeltawnis. Sadly, Zeltawnis was from your line. Adding salt to the wound, she was this important cat's mother. He didn't know this evil cat was his mother. But, then Zeltawnis told him, and he was torn between his life he had always known and his mother's way of life.

"He stayed indecisive for a while, then he received a dream from the spirit of Martin the Warrior. Martin told him that it was his destiny to defeat Zeltawnis, but that he didn't have to if he didn't want to. The wildcat decided to take up the sword of Martin. He challenged Zeltawnis to a battle, and she accepted. That was were the dream ended."

Dark sat forward. "I guess what I'm trying to tell you both is that both evil and good cats will come from you. Yours will be the only wildcat line that has this. All other wildcats will be inherently evil, unless they come from your clan. And, you needed to know that a hero will come from you."

"Why?" Gingivere asked. "Why from my line? I don't deserve this kind of privilege."

"Why not?" Dark asked.

"I was the son of a warlord, a warlord that took the freedom of other creatures. I was the brother of a terrible female wildcat. She took the lives of many. Tsarmina nearly killed Martin the Warrior. She killed her own father! And you tell me that a hero will come from my loins?"

Dark's expression grew grim. "Gingivere, stop that kind of talk at once! What others were does not affect you. Were you evil? No! Even though Verdauga was a warlord, you did not want the same things he wanted. When Tsarmina was ready to kill Martin the first time she saw him, you were prepared to let him go free. Gingivere, you never showed evil tendencies even when surrounded by other deadly and bad creatures. You were the peaceful one. If for nothing but this, you are worthy of being the ancestor of a hero."

"But I never did anything! I ran from the war!"

"Silence! Don't say that! You did more than you realized. You helped bolster Ferdy and Coggs's spirits. You provided a place of refuge and peace for the beasts foreign to the art of war. All this, and much more was provided by your paw. I do not know why you believe that you are not eligible for this honor. If anything, you deserve this more than any."

"I still don't think you are right, but I guess I can cope with the fact," Gingivere sighed.

"That's all I ask," Dark said. He stood up to leave. "I must go now. But, good luck with the winter, Gingivere. Sandingomm, don't let him work himself too hard."

Sandingomm hadn't said anything the entire time Dark was talking. She shook her head, and then grinned. "Sorry about that. I think I dozed off. Alright, I will keep an eye on the farmer."

Dark smiled. "Good. Farewell, both of you." The jet-black otter walked out of the room, and the two wildcats heard the front door close as Dark left. They looked at each other. This would be something to write in the "Journal."

******************************************

"And then we slept, not knowing what the new day would bring," Simeon finished. "That was interesting. I never knew that Gingivere had heard from Dark Streambattle about a dream that important." Simeon yawned, showing his sharp fangs. "Perhaps it is time to go to sleep. I think I will. And then, tomorrow, I will visit Redwall Abbey to see if the Dark Streambattle there is the one mentioned here." Simeon closed the book and blew out the candle on the table at his right, plunging the room into shadows eerily reminiscent of Zeltawnis's throne room. To the knowledgeable observer, of course.


	6. The Darkness Speaks

Abbot Raktus led Corporal Rafe and Hon Zelda into the Abbey. Smells of delicious food wafted through the Great Hall to the hares' sensitive noses.

"Eh, seems like scoff is almost ready, Zelda. Good thing we got here when we did. Otherwise, I'm sure Dark would have eaten it all."

Dark, walking beside them, pulled an innocent face. "Me? Never! The last time I did that was during the Sarahn Wars. I needed all the nourishment I could get."

Rafe laughed. "Yeah, right, you fib bag. Last time we visited Redwall you ate so much you sank in the pond. Remember that?"

Zelda nodded. "Ah, yes. I remember."

Dark looked like he was about to make a furious comeback, when Blaze timidly tugged on the otter's sleeve. Dark glanced at Blaze. "What is it?"

"Um... I have to ask.... What are the Sarahn Wars?"

Dark shot a glare at Rafe, as though this was his fault. Rafe interpreted the look to mean, 'You tell him.' Rafe cleared his throat, and began.

"Well, since lunch is all the way ready yet, I might as well educate you, young gatekeeper. The Sarahn Wars were a series of, well, wars, that good raged against evil. Here, read this book." Rafe reached into his haversack and pulled out a somewhat thick book. The title was "The Sarahn Wars." He handed the book to Blaze, and, spying Friar Satur pulling out a trolley with Kiona, a small squirrel, leaped off to be the first at the table.

Dark snickered. "Just like he was back in the Sarahn Wars. Come on, if we don't hurry, Rafe will eat it all." He took Zelda and Blaze to the table, then went back to the Abbot and picked him up. Dark rushed Raktus to his seat at the head of the table. Abbot Raktus tried to scold Dark, but he was laughing too hard.

"Hoohooha! Dark, hahaha, don't do that! Hahaha!"

"Sorry, Abbot," Dark said, but everyone knew he wasn't.

Rafe looked eagerly to the Abbot. "Abbot chap, the beasts are all here. Will you please let us eat?"

Abbot Raktus nodded, and the beasts went to it with a will.

********************************************

Later, once all the food was gone, Rafe leaned back in his chair and patted his stomach. "Nothing beats Redwall scoff, eh, Zelda?"

Zelda was nearly asleep, but she stayed awake long enough to nod her agreement. Then her head lolled back, and she was out like a hibernating badger.

Rafe grinned and picked her up. "I assume we can sleep where we slept last time?"

Abbot Raktus smiled. "Yes, you may." Rafe thanked the Abbot, and headed up the stairs to the dormitories, Zelda limp in his arms.

Dark waited until the two hares were out of earshot, and then asked Raktus, "What do you think Nuri wanted to tell us?"

Abbot Raktus shook his head. "I have no idea, Dark. I really have no idea."

**************************************************

Electra reclined in her armchair in her quarters in Castle Felis, pleased with her greatest plan (in her opinion.) It called for brute force and careful deployment. She knew Zeltawnis would appreciate it. Electra gathered up her papers, and headed up to where Zeltawnis resided.

When Electra arrived at the throne room, she saw Nerissa and Nerine reporting to Zeltawnis. Nerissa and Nerine were quite unusual. They were sisters, and they were marine specialists. Meaning that they loved water. They were the only marine specialists here in Castle Felis. Rumor said that Zeltawnis had found them washed up on the shore. She had taken the two cats in. Nerissa and Nerine were so grateful that they pledged undying loyalty to Zeltawnis. Now, whenever a ship appeared on the horizon, Zeltawnis was informed right when it came into sight, not when some cat happened to look to the sea. Electra returned to reality in time to hear Nerissa say, "Captain Badfang has returned. He looks like he is going to try to take us... again."

"Thank you, Nerissa, Nerine. I suppose I better arrange a welcoming party then. Gather your forces, and hide behind Sothel Point. When Badfang lands, let him get onshore. Then surround him, and take him prisoner. Give him the choice of serving me, or being thrown into the sea weighted with rocks. Go," Zeltawnis commanded. Electra pressed against the wall as Nerissa and Nerine rushed out the chamber and down the stairs to the barracks.

Electra waited for a moment, then unlatched herself from the wall. She walked into the throne room, holding the plans. Zeltawnis sat on her throne, facing away from the door.

Zeltawnis spoke, stopping Electra. "Why do you come to me?"

"Your Majesty, it is Electra. I have completed what you asked of me."

Zeltawnis turned to Electra, eyes glinting in the shadowed dimness. "Good," she hissed. "Explain them."

Electra told Zeltawnis her plan, and Zeltawnis nodded in approval. "I like them. Begin carrying them out." Electra saluted, and left Zeltawnis with the shadows.

The darkness seemed to bubble. A low hiss emanated from it. "A plan is completed?"

"Yes, Shadowed One. Electra has presented a plan that is sure to work."

The darkness sighed in satisfaction. "You will remember our agreement?"

"Yes. When the time is right, I will release you"

The shadows stopped roiling, and with the last residue of movement, the deathly voice vowed, "Then, night will come to the land."


	7. Darkness Unveiled

Dark sat in the Great Hall of Redwall Abbey. It was after the nightly meal, and the jet-black otter had taken it upon himself to eat what was left over, thus freeing Friar Satur and Kiona to go to bed. As he used an oat farl to soak up the remnants of a bowl of hotroot soup, he saw Rafe coming down the stairs, no doubt to find something to eat. Zelda and Rafe had slept through supper, and Dark was sure the Corporal had severe hunger pains.

When Rafe came out of the kitchens, plate loaded with all manner of good things, Dark called out to him. "Hey, Rafe!" The said hare looked around until he saw Dark. He slowly came over to where the otter sat and placed his plate on the table.

"Good day to you too, sir Dark. I did not expect to find any beast still up."

"Well, I'm still hungry. I see you are too. Not too surprising, considering that you slept through supper."

Rafe's ears stood up. "I missed supper?" When Dark nodded, Rafe fell back in his chair with a loud _bang_. "No wonder I'm blinkin' starvin'!" he exclaimed from the floor.

Once he had pulled himself from off the floor, he attacked his plate with a determined ferocity. Dark had to try not to laugh. It was as Rafe swallowed a slice of meadowcream pie that Dark asked his question.

"Why did you come?"

Rafe stopped with a chunk of bread halfway to his mouth; quite an incredible feat for a hare. "What do you mean?"

Dark leaned back. "I know you came because of something important. You never come otherwise. Last time you showed up, it was to tell us that Lady Nehelami had died. Please tell me."

Rafe sighed, and put down the bread chunk; he knew this would happen. "Can you wait for when I tell the Abbot?"

"No," Dark earnestly replied. "I need to know. How else can I help the Abbey take on whatever threat will come? I may not have had a permanent home for longer than you've been alive, but this Abbey is the closest place that has come to the small island I was born on. If I cannot protect this redstone home, I need to leave."

"Alright," Rafe acquiesced. "You're the one who could work with this the most, anyways."

Dark waited as Rafe took a deep breath. Rafe leaned forward and began to speak. "Zeltawnis is on the move. Selig returned a few days ago, and reported that Zeltawnis was preparing to attack Redwall. As far as we know, she was going to call Electra to make a plan of attack. You know how Electra's plans are; carefulness, with no brute force when it's needed. Selig also reported a curious presence in the throne room. He said it seemed... dark. Like a shadow, was how he described it. Nobody at Salamandastron knows what it could be." Rafe watched as Dark digested the information.

"A shadow presence? Interesting. Anything else Selig said?"

After a moment's thought, Rafe returned, "Zeltawnis was talking with the darkness."

"Hmmmm."

"What does that mean?"

"It means, 'I need more information.' Are you sure that's all Selig reported?"

Rafe smiled, almost apologetic. "Yes, there is. Sorry I blinkin' forgot this before. He said he heard Zeltawnis tell the shadows, 'Then the deal is settled. You provide me with the means to destroy Redwall, and I will hand you rule of the entire land.' That's it."

Dark seemed pleased by this development. "Well, now we're getting somewhere."

"Huh?"

"That gives me the information I need. First, though, I need to verify it. Be right back." Dark jumped out of his chair and raced up the stairs to the dormitories. He found where Blaze slept, and slowly opened the door. Dark looked in, and saw "The Sarahn Wars" clutched in the mouse's paws. He crept in, quickly grabbed the book, and replaced it with a spare pillow. Blaze murmured in his sleep and turned over. Dark silently backed out of the room, closed the door, and walked back down to the Hall.

Rafe saw the book in Dark's paws, and asked, "How will that help you?"

"I have to check something," Dark absently told Rafe as he paged through the book. "Ah! Here it is!" Dark began reading intently, and Rafe tried to look over his shoulder, but Dark was finished before Rafe had read one word. "Just what I needed. Do you know what this chapter is about?" Dark asked. Rafe shook his head. "This is what happened when Sarahn was killed. Here, it says he yelled 'I will return!' right before Nehelami beheaded him. I remember hearing that. Now, that, combined with what Selig heard, leads me to my conclusion."

Rafe leaned forward eagerly. "What? What's your conclusion?"

Dark grimly smiled, and announced, "Sarahn has fulfilled his promise. He has returned as this shadowy presence so he can conquer the land, like he always said he would. Sarahn has returned."


	8. Messengers and Discoveries

When Nuri the Lance appeared the next morning, Captain Thayne knew that Nuri had drastically changed whatever plans he might have had, because the badger had his "I just had a life-changing dream" look Thayne's suspicion was proved when Nuri announced, "My plans have changed."

Kleon Cornelius Elwinerry, Salamandastron's best scout, voiced the thoughts each hare was thinking. "How did they change?"

Nuri closed his eyes, as though trying to remember an elusive fact. "I was going to keep all of you here for a bastion of strength, but now that planned has been scrapped. Vasilis, you will go to Bat Mountpit to ask Lord Shadwing to aid us in this campaign. I know his bats won't be able to make day attacks, but they will be good night strikers."

Vasilis saluted and ran out of the mess hall. Nuri continued.

"Vassily, you must hasten to the Northern Otter River Tribes's holt. Alert Queen Garralway that wildcats will be going through her territory. Also ask if she can spare some warriors."

Vassily nodded and rushed off to do his task. Nuri turned to Vera and Ula. "You two shall go to Camp Tussock. Request that Lord Fircone sends his entire army to Salamandastron. If he does, lead them here. If he doesn't, then head to the Northern Mountains. Even if he does, go to the Mountains. Tell Krucko Bigbones that Nuri the Lance is requesting that the debt be paid. He will understand." Vera and Ula both curtsied and headed out the room. The Lord of Salamandastron looked around at the remaining hares: Kleon, Selig, Captain Thayne, Pandora, Raphael Grandis, Fordpetal, and old Brigadier Aglador Woodsorrel.

Raphael spoke the questions lingering in each mind. "What are we who remain to do? And, what caused you to change your mind about the plans?"

Nuri gestured to Thayne, who took this to mean to explain. "Lord Nuri wishes us to stay behind to prepare weapons, shields, etc, for the war that will come."

Nuri nodded, and cut Thayne as he began to expound. "Yes, you remaining hares must work for the war ahead. Now, to answer the second question."

Nuri gazed into space as he told the onlookers the story. "I dreamt that Martin the Warrior came to me. His message was simple: Prepare for a war. When I asked him what he meant he smiled in his way, and disappeared. Lonna Bowstripe then appeared. He went on to explain that my previous plans would not work, and that I needed to gather warriors. He told me where to find them. Then, Lonna disappeared. I woke up and realized that this was what did need to happen."

All around the mess hall heads nodded in understanding. Aglador was about to stand up when a loud knock echoed around the room. Aglador looked quizzically at Nuri, and the badger held out his giant paw. Aglador shuffled to the entrance at this affirmation, swung open the oaken door, and promptly fainted. Fordpetal rushed over to Aglador, bent to check if he was okay, and immediately saw that Aglador was alright. She looked up to the door, and let out a piercing screech. This was the last straw. All the others ran over to see what was happening, to find Fordpetal hugging the life out of a jet-black otters.

"Hey, Lord Nuri," the otter lifted his arm and waved to the badger. Nuri's face creased in a large grin.

"Dark Streambattle! What a pleasant surprise. Fordpetal, stop squeezing Dark. We don't want to kill him yet." Fordpetal let Dark go. He wheezed, and grimaced when he touched his chest.

"I think that might have cracked my ribs, Fordpetal. Let's forego any more welcomes."

Right then, Aglador regained consciousness and, upon catching sight of Dark, jumped up and started pumping the otter's paw.

"Dark, my old friend, you decided to visit!"

Dark managed to pry his paw from Aglador's grasp with help from Nuri. As he massaged feeling back into his paw, Dark wryly commented, "Yes, it seems so. Now my paw is going to bruise. Ah well. I actually came for two reasons. One, Colonel Rafe says hi."

"He does?" Nuri asked.

"Yes, he does. Two, I must speak to you in private, Nuri. You too, Selig. Can we go up to your chambers, Nuri?"

Nuri nodded, beckoned to Selig, and led the way up to the top of Salamandastron. When they had reached Nuri's room, Dark closed the door and turned to Nuri and Selig.

"What are the other hares doing?" Dark asked.

"They are preparing for war," Nuri replied, somewhat mystified as to why Dark was asking about this.

"Good," Dark said. "We're going to need all the preparation we can get. Selig, do you remember the shadowy presence you felt in Zeltawnis's throne room?" Selig inclined his head. "Do you know what it is?"

"No, I really don't. Do you?" Selig asked.

"I do. Nuri, do you recall when Nehelami killed Sarahn?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember what he said?"

"Didn't he say that he would return?"

Dark nodded. "Yes, that is exactly what he said. Do you know what this means? The presence and Sarahn's words?" The two Salamandastron dwellers shook their heads. "It means that Sarahn has fulfilled his promise. He is the shadowy presence. I have no idea how he managed to return. But, you need not worry about the how. I will work with that. What you, and I, need to worry about is the fact that Sarahn has somehow come back, and is helping one of the most powerful villains work on conquering Redwall. I have nearly no doubt as to what Zeltawnis promised Sarahn in return for his aid. She promised him control of the entire land, if she could rule Redwall. At least, that's what I believe. With this in mind, what has happened to your other hares, Nuri?"

"They are gathering reinforcements. Vasilis is going to Bat Mountpit to get help from Lord Shadwing. Vassily is going to the Northern Otter River Tribes's holt to get warriors from Queen Garralway and to tell her that wildcats will be treading in her territory soon. Vera and Ula have gone to Camp Tussock to request aid from Lord Fircone. They are also going to the Northern Mountains for Krucko Bigbones's help."

"Good," Dark mused. "Perhaps this will be enough." They lapsed into a silence. A moment passed, and Dark's eyes refocused.

"Nuri, send messengers to the Southwest Lands for King Oakheart, Shoredog's Holt for Shoredog III, Broadstream River for Clearwort and Log-a-Log Kintus, and Araltum's Groves for Squirrelking Araltum V. Also tell the messengers to pick up any loners or groups they encounter on the way."

"Are you sure this is wise? If I do this, I'm left with three hares, most likely Aglador, Thayne, and Selig. Three is not enough to prepare for war."

Dark smiled. "I have taken the liberty of finding six other hares to help you. They are already polishing spears."

Nuri was speechless. Selig answered for him. "Thank you, Dark. Nuri will send the messengers out as soon as possible." Nuri had finally recovered enough to nod his head.

"Good," Dark said brightly. "I must be going now. Good luck." In the blink of an eye, Dark had disappeared, and the badger and hare could hear his scream of delight as he, they supposed, jumped off the mountain.

Selig glanced at Nuri. Nuri caught the look, and grinned while shaking his head. "Well, you know, when you're somewhat immortal, you need all the fun you can get."

"What? Dark's immortal?"

"I'll tell you later. Right now, we need to get those hares out.

***************************************

Nuri entered the mess hall just as breakfast was beginning. He noticed that six new hares were indeed in the throng of eating beasts. Nuri cleared his throat, and all activity ceased.

"Dark has told me that more messengers are needed. He says that asking more leaders for help will give us a better chance of winning this war." In reality, Dark never said that, but Nuri knew he was thinking it. "So, once you are finished eating, will the hares I name get rations from the chef and head to their assignments? Good. First, Kleon will go to the Southwest Lands and speak to King Oakheart. Pandora will head to Shoredog's Holt and find Shoredog III. Raphael, you will seek out Broadstream River. There, talk with Clearwort and Log-a-Log Kintus. Finally, Fordpetal will make her way to Araltum's Groves and get help from Squirrelking Araltum V. Along the way, if you find loners or groups, be sure to get their help if possible."

Kleon, Pandora, Raphael, and Fordpetal inclined their heads in acknowledgment. All the hares turned back to eat, but were stopped by Nuri.

"I believe we have six newcomers. Will they stand up?"

The six hares Dark brought stood up; two were patched in white and tan, one was pure gray, one was jet-black, and the last two were covered in white, gray, tan, and black splotches. The jet-black hare spoke.

"My name is Jorniks. My companions and were picked up by Dark on his way here. We're actually quite glad to be here. We've always wanted to come to Salamandastron. The tan and whites hares are Holint and Fleetpaw, brother and sister." The named hares waved to the assembly, then sat. "Our gray here is Grathkus." Grathkus saluted, and sat back down. "Finally, the multicolored wonders here are Shornul and Seytha, twin sisters." Shornul nodded, while Seytha practically bounced off the walls with enthusiasm. Shornul had to manually pull her sister down to her seat. Jorniks shot Seytha a disapproving glare, and sat down.

"Welcome, Jorniks and company. I hope no harm befalls you. Now, if there is no further business to complete, you may continue eating," Nuri said.

Selig, at a nod from Nuri, went to get breakfast. On an impulse, Nuri left the mess hall. Right then, Kleon and Thayne got into an argument over a celery and gravy turnover. Nuri shook his head and went to take a quick nap.

*********************************

_Clang clang clang._ The methodic beat of hammers on metal soothed Flanna into a semi-conscious state. _Clang_. Flanna lifted her hammer as Sephira let hers fall on the project. _Clang_. Flanna brought it down with an air of finality. She held up her paw to stop Sephira from giving the spearhead a potentially fatal hit. Too many strokes and the metal would become brittle, not at all made for a weapon.

Sephira grabbed the fire tongs and threw the spearhead into the neighboring bucket of water. The hot metal gave off a _hiss_ and steam when it hit the water. She waited for a second, then plunged her paw into the bucket and grabbed the spearhead. She handed it to Flanna, who inspected the head before tossing it into a pile of similar implements.

"That's the last of them," Flanna said with a sigh of relief. "The heat is making my fur stick up all over."

Sephira blinked once. Flanna knew this meant "I concur," or "Yes." Sephira never spoke, and she communicated through gestures and eye movements. If you didn't know her speech, you would be lost. Sephira could hear just fine, but she couldn't speak. At least, that was the talk in the chambers in the night.

Sephira tilted her head to the left and twirled her hand in the Vulpes Felis manner.

"Yes, we are going to report to Zeltawnis," Flanna replied. "Then we will see what she needs for us to do next."

Flanna and Sephira headed up to Zeltawnis's chambers, quietly conversing. The foxes that passed gave them strange looks, but not too strange; it was a well-known fact that Flanna was fiercely loyal to Sephira, enough that she would sacrifice her life to keep Sephira alive. As they neared the throne room, they unconsciously stopped talking. When they were three feet from the entrance, a low, disturbing hiss could be heard. It was clear that Zeltawnis was elsewhere.

"The foolish Zeltawnis thinks I will allow her to rule Redwall? Ha! I will never let her do that. If I did, I would not be worthy of my name." It sounded like Akili, Flanna thought, and she could tell that Sephira thought that too. The two wildcats slunk away from the throne room, reeling in the revelation that Akili was planning to betray Zeltawnis.

Sephira pulled her paw across her face while winking. Flanna knew exactly how she felt.

"I have no clue, Sephira. How can we tell Zeltawnis that her shadowed right-paw is a traitor?" Sephira flicked an invisible piece of dust. "No, I don't know who Akili is actually working for. I plan to find out, though. Come on, Sephira. We need to speak with the four who might be able to figure it out. Do you know where Celka, Selestina, Halona, and Rhiamon keep their quarters?"


	9. Simeon's Journey Pt 1

Simeon Greeneyes closed the gate to his farmhouse, making sure the lock was secure before heading off into the nearby woods. Stopping to turn his face to the sky, he took the opportunity to gaze at the beautiful morning. For some reason he felt as though somebeast was watching him. Shrugging it off as nerves, he turned his face to the west, to where Redwall stood. On his back was a haversack of travel rations, enough to keep a regiment of hares going for a season. As Simeon took the first steps into the cool shade of the forest, he began to wonder if he had overestimated the distance to Redwall. Then, shaking these thoughts away, Simeon continued his trek through the shadowed Mossflower, unaware of the gleaming eyes watching his every step.

* * *

Around midday, Simeon stopped to eat some of the enormous stores he brought with him. Pulling a half loaf of wheat bread and some orange cheese stuffed with walnuts out, he sat underneath an old ash and made a sandwich. As he was about to take a bite, a few leaves fell out of the ash. Simeon looked up cautiously. There in the tree were five beasts, so covered in plant dyes that Simeon could barely recognize them as rats. The smallest rat, a beast covered in red and green, hissed at Simeon.

"Gette offe me land, wildkitty!"

Simeon guessed that this small rat was the leader. He replied, "I did not know this was your land. There was no sign. When I finish eating I will leave." Simeon turned his head back to his sandwich, and took a bite.

"You gette offe me land righten now! Now, or you die! Yikyik!"

Now Simeon was angry. He wrapped his sandwich up and put it back in his haversack. Standing slowly up, he gripped his oaken staff. "I will leave when I want to, rat!" Simeon retorted. "If you don't leave me, I will fight you."

The little tree rat was livid. "Yikyik! Now you die, heehee!" He pointed with his paw, and the four other rats leaped out of the ash.

Simeon was ready. He struck out with his staff at the first rat on the ground, catching it under the chin. The rat's head whipped back and, with a sickening crunch, the rat fell to the forest loam. The rats left all hissed in unison, a bone-chilling sound sure to scare any lesser creature; not Simeon, though. The next rat to come out of the tree made it to the ground and got his dagger out before Simeon attacked him.

The wildcat lunged forward and feinted left. The rat, falling for the trick, jumped to follow Simeon. Simeon rushed around the rat and swung his staff at the back of the rat's head. The rat fell to his knees, head at an unnatural angle. Simeon kicked the body over in contempt.

Next thing he knew, he was being strangled from behind. Simeon reached back and tried to grab the head of whatever was choking him. His paw found hair, and jerked. Over the top of Simeon's head came a screaming rat, followed by another. Inside of Simeon, a nerve seemed to snap. Anger flooded through his entire being and, with the strength born of rage, starting swinging his assaulters over his head. When the rodents were nothing but a blur, he let go. The two flew what would have been a record, but were stopped by a laburnum that happened to be in their path. Added to the sudden force of stopping was a poison needle from the tree in each rat's neck. The deadly poison surged into the vermin and they twitched once. Then the rats were dead.

Simeon turned to the ash where the leader still resided. Feeling his ancestors' primeval hatred of vermin, he roared a deafening roar. A challenge had been given. The tree rat had to accept. The rat climbed out of the tree and hissed in reply.

Simeon ran at the rodent, staff held out in front of him. The rat had no time to react before he was caught on the end of the staff. Surprise was etched on the rat's face. The staff was stopped by the ash, and the rat died from a crushing blow to the middle.

Simeon stood, panting, still growling. A mouse slowly materialized in front of him. Simeon lunged at the mouse, still caught in the throes of rage. The mouse deftly moved out of the way, and held up a paw.

"Simeon Greeneyes! Calm!" Simeon felt the rage draining out of him. He collapsed to the earth, suddenly exhausted. Simeon looked up at the mouse, who still hovered there, garbed in ancient armor.

"Thank you," Simeon gasped. "How can I repay you?"

The mouse smiled benevolently at the wildcat. "No repayment is necessary beyond that you fulfill your destiny."

"Who... are you?"

"I am Martin the Warrior, guardian of Redwall."

Simeon's eyes widened. This was Martin the Warrior. How often had he dreamed of meeting the legendary warrior who had saved the forest from the deadly claws of Tsarmina. How many questions he had wanted to ask Martin! Simeon racked his brain for a suitable question. Finally, he hit upon the most obvious one.

"Martin? May I ask you a question?" Martin nodded. "What happened to me? Why was I so terrible? The only thing I can think of it resembling is the Bloodwrath of the Badgers."

Martin inclined his head. "Yes, what you experienced is somewhat like the Bloodwrath. It is, if I remember the name correctly, called the Wildwrath. It is a rage that specifically comes on wildcats." Martin tilted his head as though listening to a distant noise. "I must go. I will speak to you later." The mouse disappeared like clouds on a sunny summer day.

"No! Martin, wait!" Simeon lunged after the mouse, but he grabbed thin air.

"You know, I wouldn't go around talking to air like that and expecting a reply," came a voice from a nearby oak. Simeon whirled around.

"Who's there?"

A curiously dressed squirrel jumped out of the oak. He wore some form of cloak, that when worn with the hood up, would allow for complete camouflage. The squirrel's face was heavily marked with lines and dyes. On his back he carried a longbow and a quiver of elm arrows, fletched with wood pigeon feathers. In his right paw he carried a strange staff made of rowan wood, with a pointed top and a bottom with multiple spikes. The squirrel's fur was a remarkable shade of gray. All in all, the squirrel cut an odd figure.

"I could ask you the same question, wildcat. But, I needn't, because if you fight Painted Ones, then you can't be evil. You're probably one of those rare good wildcats. To make sure, are you a Greeneyes?"

Simeon nodded. The squirrel chuckled. "I knew it. Your natural skill with a staff gave it away, you know. The Greeneyes line was known for how well they wielded staffs. My name is Garanway Fletcher. Yours is?"

Simeon looked at the paw Garanway held out, and took it. The squirrel's rapid-paced attitude was hard to follow, but Simeon could tell Garanway was a friend. He immediately took to the squirrel.

"My name is Simeon Greeneyes." The two shook paws. Simeon ventured to ask Garanway, "Do you want to come to Redwall with me?"

Simeon was unprepared for Garanway's reaction. The squirrel laughed out loud and jumped into the ash. "Would I? Oh yes, I would. I was hoping for the invitation. Let's go!" the squirrel jumped out of the tree and set a brisk pace.

"By the way, you can call me Fletcher," Fletcher called over his shoulder. Shaking his head at his friend's fast behavior, Simeon shouldered the haversack and ran after Fletcher, completely forgetting the sandwich still in his bag.


	10. Dark's Note

Abbot Raktus came down the stairs to the Great Hall. The ancient otter noticed a piece of bark hanging from the wall near the tapestry of Martin the Warrior. Scrawled on it was a note in Dark's distinctive script.

'Abbot Raktus, I have gone to Salamandastron fo warn Lord Nuri about the impending threat. This threat will most likely be the greatest I have ever seen in my many seasons. Fire would be scared of this villain.

Through my sources I have discovered that Zeltawnis is being aided by Sarahn Flametail. Yes, Sarahn has returned. I believe that without Nuri's help, we may very well lose everything we've worked for.

Nuri has sent messengers to various sources to ask for warriors. Among these are Camp Tussock, NORT and Queen Garralway, and Bat Mountpit. I have other places for him to ask, and he will certainly send requests to them.

Perhaps if I am fortunate, I will return within two days. If not, then know it is for a good reason. Appoint Colonel Rafe and Zelda to head the war effort, and send a fleet-footed runner to Camp Willow to ask for Skipper Sownus's assistance. He will be more than willing. Keep strong, and keep Martin the Warrior in your mind,

Dark Streambattle'

Raktus looked up from the note in time to see Rafe coming into the room. "Here," Raktus said, handing the note to Rafe. Rafe looked it over. When he looked up, there was a determined glint in his eye.

"Well, we better do as he says, shouldn't we, Father?"


	11. The StarTellers' Chamber

A pure silver vixen watched two wildcats walk into the dimmed room. When the cats had come forward a few more paces she spoke up.

"Why do you come into the realm of the Star-Tellers? Do you have an appointment? If you don't, then one of the lower Tellers can help you, me included."

The vixen watched impassively as the leading wildcat leaned towards her companion and conversed. At least, they appeared to communicate. The first cat pulled out of the talk, apparently finished. The other cat stopped as well. The first wildcat then replied, "No, we don't have an appointment. But it is very urgent. Can you contact the Star-Tellers and see if they can accommodate us?"

The vixen beckoned one of the young foxes lining the walls to her. She told him to see if the highers could, and sent him off. He came back a moment later and nodded to her. The vixen turned to the cats.

"Telestil has informed me that the Star-Tellers will see you. Down the hall through the black curtain."

"Thank you," the first cat purred. Her companion put two fingers on her forehead and pulled them down. "Sephira says thank you, too," the first cat translated. The two slunk off down the hall, as if they were hiding something.

'Well, that was a surprise,' the vixen thought. 'That must have been Flanna and Sephira. No wonder the second cat didn't talk. But what could they want with the Star-Tellers?' The vixen didn't ponder it too long; wildcats were deadly rulers, and asking the wrong question could mean death.

***************************

Flanna peered into the room beyond the black curtain and saw four wildcats around a crescent-shaped table. Arranged in some sort of pattern were the Star-Tellers' implements of their trade: sable crystals, pure white balls of glass, and the odd star chart. The wildcats themselves were decked out in an assortment of robes and clothes: Celka, a star-watcher, wore robes of black velvet specked with white spots. On her head sat a stygian adder, supposedly a tool to augment her seeing powers. Selestina, another star-watcher, was dressed in an atramentous flowing cape with a gray garment underneath. A raven perched on Selestina's head, cawing raucously. Halona, a fortune-teller, had a shadowy cloth draped across her shoulders. No headpiece adorned her skull, but a sooty mark was slashed across her fur above her eyes. Now, Rhiamon was the most interestingly dressed. She was garbed in a simple black toga, but its decoration was more than simple. On each sleeve rested a strange symbol, a silver star inside of a claw. Flanna had no idea what it meant, but Sephira must have. Flanna ignored Sephira's small intake of breath and continued studying Rhiamon. Across her chest was a rib cage of a wolverine laced with dark eagle feathers. The rib cage was dyed an odd shade of sable mixed with scarlet. Deep red stripes bordered a dark gray sash tied about her waist. But by far the strangest aspect of Rhiamon's appearance was her headgear. A wolf's skull fitted snugly over her own head, and her coal eyes could be seen through the vacant eye sockets of the skull. The wildcat's slow, heavy breathing echoed disturbingly out of the skull's jaws.

Rhiamon's onyx eyes glanced to the curtain. "Flanna, Sephira," she hissed in a hoarse, yet sinister, voice. "Why have you come to our domain?"

Sephira glanced at Flanna and made a slash with her second finger. "No, Sephira, I don't know how Rhiamon knew we were here. We may as well go in."

A/N: I'm back! Had a small case of writer's block. I had to post this chapter because I couldn't think of much else to put in this setting right now.


	12. Gathering Aid Pt 1

Vasilis entered Bat Mountpit and involuntary shuddered. He was, in all reality, quite afraid of the dark. Around him, bats flew, whispering, always whispering. A leathery wing brushed Vasilis's face, and he recoiled. A sibilant laugh came from the blackness before him.

"Welcome to Bat Mountpit, Bat Mountpit. I am sorry if I startled you. I am Lord Shadwing. What brings you here, brings you here?"

Vasilis swallowed and composed himself. He stood straight and replied, "Lord Nuri of Salamandastron has sent me to request something of you."

Lord Shadwing drew in a sharp breath. "Really? I should have expected this, expected this. Follow me, follow me. We will retire to my chambers."

Vasilis walked after Lord Shadwing more by hearing than by sight, though his eyes were slowly growing used to the darkness. They passed many others of Shadwing's species, all doing different tasks. The most interesting task Vasilis saw was standing guard at an old wooden door that seemed to have been a keel of a small boat in a previous life. The hare asked Lord Shadwing about this and he just chuckled.

"That door was made by the legendary Log-a-Log Big Club. It is actually quite boring to stand guard, stand guard."

After a little while longer, Vasilis and Lord Shadwing arrived at the bat's quarters. Vasilis entered and gasped. The room was lit by a dim glow, coming from numerous orbs hanging from the ceiling. Upon closer inspection, the hare realized that the diffuse light was created by glow flies hovering in the orbs. He turned to take the rest of the room in.

The entire right half of the chamber was occupied by a large map like the one in the war room of Salamandastron. Bat Mountpit was in the center, a small mound of rock. Salamandastron was much larger, and had a small glowing stone set in its interior so that it actually looked like the real mountain. To the east a red sandstone house stood, and Vasilis decided that it had to be Redwall Abbey. In all, the map was a very detailed replica of the outside world.

Lord Shadwing could see the question in Vasilis's eyes. "I finished this map, this map. My predecessors started it, and began sending out choice scouts at night. They would report back, and the map would be updated, be updated. It is quite an effective reckoning tool."

Vasilis turned his eyes to the left side of the room. A simple desk sat next to a wooden hook drilled into the stone. A pool of water was the last feature in the room.

Lord Shadwing fluttered up to the hook and perched there. Vasilis sat on the somewhat warm granite. "What does Nuri request of me, request of me?" Shadwing asked Vasilis.

"Before I get to the request, you need to know some background."

Shadwing nodded, allowing Vasilis to continue.

"You know who Zeltawnis is, right?" Shadwing nodded again. "She is on the move once more. This time, she has her sights set on Redwall Abbey."

"Are you certain, certain?"

"Yes. Our spy heard it with his own ears."

"This is a worrying situation, worrying situation. If there was some way we could help, we would. But, as you know, we do not like the light, the light."

Vasilis leaned forward. "Couldn't your bats be night warriors?"

Shadwing froze. "Interesting, interesting. It is true that we could fight in the dark. We will fight!"

Vasilis smiled. "Thank you, Lord Shadwing. That actually was Nuri's request."

"He wanted to ask for our help?"

"Yes."

Lord Shadwing flew down to the floor, and Vasilis stood up. Paw shook wing, in a sign of friendship and allied goodwill.

****************************************

Dark Streambattle swam slowly up the River Moss. He was heading to Camp Wavedog, the residence of a family of otters renowned for their fighting prowess. They were Streambattles. In fact, Dark's long-dead brother was this particular clan's ancestor. As such, Dark was held in high regard among the otters.

He was rehearsing his incredibly complex plan of war when he heard a silent splash. Dark stopped swimming, and waited for another noise. His patience was rewarded; he heard the sound of a creature trying to move through the water quietly. Dark tread water for a moment, and then spun around.

He caught a burly, roguish-looking, dark brown otter by the neck. Dark leaned close to the otter's ear and hissed, "Why do you follow me?"

The other otter was breathless. "I didn't follow you! I was fishing for shrimp."

Dark reverted back to his normal tones and commented, "You're getting better at those excuses, Thryk."

Thryk gasped. "Dark? Goodness, don't do that! I'm getting old! You'll scare seasons right off of me!"

Dark released Thryk and grinned. "Hey, I've got to keep your boring life exciting, don't I?"

Thryk twisted his neck and was satisfied with a loud _crack_. "Not this exciting, though. I wish you could announce your presence in a less painful way."

Dark sniffed. "Is that hotroot and freshwater shrimp stew I smell?"

Thryk laughed. "You always could smell Bulla's cooking a mile away, couldn't you? Yes, we made some soup. Don't worry, I have the recalescent hotroot pepper you like."

Dark smiled, and followed Thryk up the river.

*************************

Eventually, they arrived at Camp Wavedog. A natural clearing in Mossflower Woods, Wavedog was an ideal place for otters, rivaled only by Camp Willow and Holt Summerdell. As Dark pulled himself out of the water, the tempting aromas of victuals wafted to the otter's sensitive nose. A large otterwife noticed him and let out an earsplitting cry of joy. She ran over and gripped Dark in a bone-crushing embrace. Dark patted her on the back.

"Hey, Bulla," he croaked. Thryk raced over to pull his wife off of Dark. Dark fell to the ground and gasped as air rushed into his deprived lungs.

"Oh, Thryk!" Bulla exclaimed. "You brought my favorite guest with you!"

Thryk nodded. "I did."

Dark cast an eye to the simmering pot from which the luscious smells came from. Bulla caught his glance and smiled. She rushed over to the pot, grabbed a wooden bowl, and filled the bowl up to the brim with bubbling soup. Dark gratefully accepted the bowl, and Thryk passed him a shell filled with pepper; a pepper so spicy that just one whiff could clear a clogged nose forever. Dark sprinkled the red spice on his soup, and watched as the flakes dissolved into the liquid. Thryk grimaced, and nearly every other otter there (there were around two score) gagged. They all concentrated on their own, milder soup.

Midway through the meal, an otterbabe came toddling over to Dark. Dark leaned down and looked the baby in the eye.

"Yes, sir? May I ask what you want?"

The baby grinned in the infant way and said "I wants sum of your soup, mister."

Dark adopted a shocked expression. "Are you sure, young one? It's quite hot."

The baby smiled again. "Shil likes hot stuff, mister."

"Well, do you now, Shil? Well, why don't you try a taste?" Dark put a goodly amount on his spoon and offered it to Shil. Shil gulped it, and the other otters looked away in horror.

Shil swallowed, and grinned. "I likes it, mister. Can I have sum more?"

Dark smiled widely. "Of course, Shil. Here you go."

The otters turned around and, to their utter astonishment, Shil sat there, draining Dark's bowl. Thryk ran up to Shil. "Are you okay?" he asked, worried out of his mind.

"Yes, I is. I likes his soup. Good and spicy!"

Dark laughed. "Here is a babe who likes good soup. Congratulations to whoever takes care of him."

Shil toddled away, and Thryk was about to follow when Dark put his paw on Thryk's shoulder. "Wait."

Thryk turned around. "What is it?"

Dark sighed. "I guess now is as good a time as any. I didn't come just to enjoy soup."

"I figured."

"The real reason is that I need your help. The entire clan's help."

Thryk looked confused.

"Zeltawnis is moving again," Dark told Thryk. Thryk gasped.

"No!"

"Sorry, but it's true. And that is why I came to you. Without the support of the Streambattles, I believe we might lose this crucial war. Especially since Zeltawnis is being assisted by Sarahn."

"What?"

"Sarahn has somehow come back. I haven't discovered how yet, but I will. For now, just know that this enemy the land faces is deadly beyond any before."

Thryk stood up and stuck out his paw. "The Streambattles offer their assistance. A battle against one otter, or any creature, is a battle against us all. Besides," Thryk whispered, leaning in close to Dark, "I don't think Bulla would allow me to back out."

Dark smirked. He stood up. Thryk backed up. Dark took Thryk's paw, and the support of one of the most powerful clans was assured for the upcoming war. Other beasts might have thought that war could be avoided, but Dark knew better. He knew that the only way to defeat the storm was to destroy the eye, and war was the only way to accomplish it.


	13. Simeon's Journey Pt 2

Fletcher and Simeon ambled through the woods, talking about whatever struck them. They had covered over half the distance to Redwall Abbey, and little did they know that around the next bend the Abbey would be in sight.

"No, hazelnuts make much better muffins than walnuts," Fletcher insisted.

"I disagree."

The two continued to argue until they passed an old, drooping ash. Fletcher raised an arm to emphasize a point, but Simeon stopped him with a paw. "Look," breathed Simeon. Fletcher's gaze followed Simeon's paw, and his jaw dropped.

There, highlighted to perfection, stood Redwall Abbey. To the weary twosome, the backlighting made the redstone building look like a serene, incarnadine, glowing angel. The feeling was further enhanced by the border of trees standing as sentinels protecting an important city.

Fletcher and Simeon noticed a young mouse standing on the walltop. The mouse lifted a paw to shade his eyes. Simeon waved to the mouse and the mouse waved back. Another mouse appeared on the rooftop, and held a whispered conversation with the first mouse. The second mouse turned away and beckoned to an unseen figure.

A large female badger joined the two mice. The mice handed the badger what looked like a crossbow, and after a moment of conferring with the mice, the badger wound the bow and let an arrow fly.

Fletcher and Simeon dove to the ground just as the shaft whizzed by overhead. They heard a squeal of pain, and saw the creatures on the rooftop throw their paws up in jubilation.

Simeon glanced behind to where the wail had come from. Fletcher jumped up to his paws and began ranting.

"What are they thinking, shooting an arrow at us? You, I can understand. But me? I'm a squirrel, for crying out loud! Come to think of it, they shouldn't have shot at you, either. I mean, you're walking with me and I'm not tied up! When we get in there, I need to give them a piece of my mind!"

Simeon got to his paws and tapped Fletcher on the shoulder. The enraged squirrel turned around, and immediately mellowed. A ferret lay transfixed on the ground, the shaft piercing its heart.

"Or, it could be that they don't like vermin," Fletcher acknowledged.

The badger gestured for the two to near the Abbey, and sent one of the mice off with the same motion. Simeon and Fletcher approached the Abbey, and stopped as the badger addressed them.

"Who are you? State your names and business."

Simeon glanced at Fletcher, and took the squirrel's silent nod as permission to introduce him as well.

"I am Simeon Greeneyes, last of the noble line. This is Garanway Fletcher, renegade squirrel and expert food-scoffer." Fletcher glared at Simeon. "I am here to speak with a resident of Redwall. I believe his name is Dark Streambattle. Fletcher decided to tag along."

The badger's hard, stern features softened and she grinned. "A Greeneyes and a renegade. More than I had hoped for today. I must say, I thought the Greeneyes line had died out long ago, back in Matthias the Warrior's era."

"It would have if Squire Julian not met a charming female wildcat," Simeon replied.

The badger nodded. "I see." She turned her attention to Fletcher. "Now, this is a squirrel I have not seen in a long time. How are you, Fletcher?"

Simeon poked Fletcher and asked, "How does she know you?"

Fletcher whispered, "I've been here once or twice," before answering, "I've been doing well, Mother Keva. You?"

Keva grimaced. "Age has been catching up with me, Fletcher. My old joints have been throbbing since three seasons ago." She slapped her forehead with her hefty paw. "Where are my manners? I should have let you in first thing."

Keva threw a signal in the general direction of the gatehouse, and a loud creaking could be heard from the oaken doors. Fletcher grabbed Simeon's paw and raced around to the wall containing the gates. Simeon's face was a picture of shock and pure, undeniable amazement.

"Those are the most massive gates I have ever seen," he exhaled.

Fletcher flashed a smile, and pulled him through the gates. The gates slowly and deliberately swung shut behind the twosome and closed with a _whummp. _Keva descended the stairs to the walltop and hobbled over to Simeon and Fletcher.

"Good thing I let you in. If I had forgotten, Abbot Raktus would have let the Dibbuns administer punishment. That would not have been fun."

"Is that old senile beast still alive?" Fletcher asked Keva.

"Did you finally let them in, Keva?" A shaky, but powerful, wisdom-filled voice rang out from the direction of the Abbey.

Simeon saw an ancient, antediluvian otter with an air of sapience about him. The otter wore a verdant habit, tied about the middle with a pale blue cord. He wore a mischievous grin on his wrinkled face.

"Good day to you, Simeon and Fletcher. To answer your question, Fletcher, yes, the 'old senile beast' is still alive."

Fletcher lowered his head in shame. The otter, who Simeon assumed was Abbot Raktus, patted the downcast squirrel on the head.

"Ah, don't be ashamed, Fletcher. I know I'm old and senile. Don't worry. It's nothing more than any other beast has called me."

The voice of the gatekeeper, ("Blaze is his name," Fletcher told Simeon,) called out to the gathered beasts.

"Mother Keva, you shouldn't have had me close the gates so soon. Here comes Dark and a company of approximately two score otters. Goodness, the two score look like they've been marching all night and day. Dark looks as fresh as a daisy, though."

Keva sighed frustratedly. "Please open the gates again then, Blaze."

Blaze ran down the steps and tugged on the oaken portal. Simeon saw how much trouble Blaze was having and rushed to help him. Together the mouse and the wildcat parted the doors.

Dark's smiling face appeared as the gates opened. "How do you do?" the black otter cheerfully asked as the other beasts finally arrived at the gates, panting and collapsing onto each other.

Raktus's grin transformed into a frown. "Did you drive them too hard, Dark?"

Dark kept smiling. "Nonsense, Abbot. I merely gave them exercise."

Raktus shook his head. Simeon guessed that the Abbot thought there was no point in scolding Dark.

Blaze waited for all the otters to get into the Abbey grounds before closing the gates. Then he hurried up to the gatehouse to wait for any other creatures to come.

Dark embraced every beast there, including the Abbot. He came in full circle to Fletcher and paused.

"Fletcher! I was wondering when you would show up. What took you so long?"

Fletcher replied, "I had other things going on."

Dark smiled. "I see. Hope those things were important."

"They were."

Dark smirked, and Fletcher understood what he was implying. The squirrel started to speak but Dark placed a paw on the squirrel's shoulder.

"I was kidding."

"Oh," was all Fletcher had to say. But all the onlookers knew that Dark was forgiven.

The jet-black otter turned to Abbot Raktus, completely missing Simeon. "Abbot, did you follow my instructions in the note?"

"Yes, we did, Dark. I sent Meria to Skipper Sownus. You should have seen that mousemaid go. She took off like a sling stone. I also appointed Rafe and Zelda to head the war."

Dark dipped his head in satisfaction. He turned to Simeon. "Simeon Greeneyes, I presume?"

Simeon gaped. "How do you know my name?"

"I know many things about your life."

"How?"

Dark raised one eyebrow. "I believe you have read the part of the 'Greeneyes Journal' where I spoke with your illustrious ancestors Gingivere and Sandingomm?" Simeon nodded. "Then you know that I knew of you generations before you were born."

"How is that possible?"

Dark sighed. "I believe that we have much to discuss. I will answer that question, and more, in the Abbey. Follow me."

Simeon trailed Dark into the Abbey, up the stairs, and into Dark's chambers. The black otter shut the door when Simeon entered the room. Dark turned to the wildcat and said, "Martin the Warrior has revealed all this, and more, to me."


	14. The Prophecy of the StarTellers

Flanna and Sephira entered the Star-Tellers' chamber at Rhiamon's bidding. They felt the eyes of the wildcats burning into their fur. Flanna strode forward, Sephira at her side. Halona, Celka, and Selestina followed the metal-workers with their eyes. Rhiamon held up her paw, and the two cats stopped their advance.

"You have come to the chamber of the Star-Tellers. Why is this?" Rhiamon's guttural voice echoed from the wolf skull.

Sephira gestured to Flanna, and Flanna began to speak. "We were going to report to Queen Zeltawnis. When we arrived at the throne room, we heard a sibilant voice. It said, 'The foolish Zeltawnis thinks I will allow her to rule Redwall? Ha! I will never let her do that. If I did, I would not be worthy of my name.' To our ears, it sounded like the voice of Akili, her shadowed right-paw. Neither of us knew how we could tell Zeltawnis, so we came here, hoping that you would be able to shine a little light upon this mystery: who Akili is really working for, and how we could tell the Queen that she was going to be betrayed."

Rhiamon closed her eyes and pondered Flanna's words. "Is this what you heard as well, Sephira?" Sephira nodded. "Hmm."

Selestina spoke up as Rhiamon was thinking. "We can help you. But, only if Rhiamon allows it." Halona and Celka both inclined their heads in agreement.

Rhiamon opened her eyes, and the room fell quiet. Even the raven on Selestina's head was silenced. The wildcat leaned forward and gave her answer.

"Yes. We will help you. A threat to Zeltawnis is a threat to us all." Rhiamon pointed to Celka and Selestina, and they pulled on cords that hung next to them. The stone roof overhead creaked, and slid away to reveal the night sky floating above them. The twinkling dots of light would have looked like the epitome of pulchritude, but Halona began throwing strange, pungent herbs on a newly-kindled fire, and the resulting indigo smoke lent a sinister, but somnolent, air to the scene. Rhiamon, who had been chanting arcane words under her breath, raised her voice until the atmosphere was ringing with her harsh, gravelly tones. One by one the other Star-Tellers joined in.

"Sonori keltae ti ki ak erek kuruk sonroei zelka toyrn kaeytak!"

Halona pulled her voice out, then she was followed by Selestina and Celka. Rhiamon was the sole chanter now.

"Sonori keltae akth!"

With these last words, Rhiamon too fell silent. A tense aura seemed to seep through the open roof. Rhiamon's eyes, before closed, flew open and she let out a voiceless shriek. Her bare paws flew to her exposed throat, and she began jerking and flailing. Her legs kicked out, and the table was pushed away from her. She gave one final twitch, and collapsed to the floor.

Flanna leaned over and asked Sephira, "What was that?"

Sephira responded with a flurry of gestures that Flanna was barely able to interpret. A paw across the right leg, a slash across the arms, and a flick on the head.

Flanna mused, "So, she uses those words to summon spirits? Interesting. Do the spirits tell her what the stars say?"

Sephira nodded.

"Yes? How does that work?"

Another slash across the arms.

"She's a Northern Witch?! That's what her sleeve symbol means?"

Once again, a nod.

"Does Zeltawnis know?"

Sephira gave a one-sided shrug.

"You suppose? Well, I guess Zeltawnis wouldn't have let her into the Vulpes Felis unless she could be trusted."

Rhiamon lifted her head, a glassy, faraway look floating in her eyes. She held out a paw, and spoke in an eerie, monotone voice. It was so unlike her normal, echoing hiss that Flanna and Sephira flinched.

"The stars foretell a bleak time coming towards us. One we thought we could trust will betray us, and the wildcat Queen will be hit hardest of all. The tempestuous wildcat's first master will return to claim what he believes is his. Our foes have a secret weapon working for them. A relative of the Queen emerges under the influence of an old dream. And a shining blade forged from a star will break through the coming darkness to bring peace."

Rhiamon's head fell back. Halona rose to her paws.

"Metalworkers, do not reveal what Rhiamon has prophesied. This is between you and the Star-Tellers. If you let the prophecy slip, we will deny everything, and then come after you with unsheathed claws and teeth."

Sephira gave Halona a questioning look. Halona glanced at Flanna, and Flanna translated. "What are we supposed to do with this information if we can't tell anyone?"

Selestina stood. "Keep it to yourselves. We of the Star-Tellers must discuss a course of action. A messenger will be sent to you when we have finished."

Flanna had to ask her question. "Should we tell Zeltawnis?"

"Absolutely not!" Celka forcefully replied. "Under no circumstances are you to tell the Queen. If she learns of this, Rhiamon and the rest of us will be executed."

"Why?" Flanna asked.

"I am not allowed to use the words we used," Rhiamon croaked. She had come to during the question-and-answer session. "Zeltawnis only allowed me to join the Vulpes Felis if I promised not to employ dark divining methods. I have broken the trust. If she finds out, we will all die."

Sephira glanced at Flanna and her look told Flanna everything. 'Why did we have to come ask?' Flanna shrugged in reply.

"Now, go," Rhiamon said. "We must discuss in private."

Sephira and Flanna left the room. As they walked back into the main reception room, the silver vixen bid them farewell. Sephira nodded in reply, and Flanna answered with a curt "Adieu." The vixen shook her head as the two wildcats exited the area.

'Whatever they're up to, it had better be safe. I sure hope so, for Star-Teller Rhiamon's sake.'

A/N: The silver vixen is just worried. She would give her life for Rhiamon. Anyways, back to the notes. A new prophecy has revealed itself. Oooooh, drama! If anyone can guess who "thetempestuous wildcat's master" is will be amazing. I know, kinda lame, I'll think of something else. But I guarantee no one will guess it. Ha, I'm so evil.


	15. Gathering Aid Pt 2

Vassily reclined in one of the soft, comfortable chairs that lined the holt of the Northern Otter River Tribes, or NORT for short. A pretty ottermaid entered the chamber and set a bowl of aromatic stew on a nearby table made of aged cherrywood. Vassily graciously thanked the maiden, and she smiled flirtatiously. The maid left the chamber and the young hare lifted his eyes to the earthen roof.

For some reason, every haremaid in Salamandastron had made eyes at him at one point or another. When he informed them that he wasn't interested, they immediately turned their floaty eyes to another juvenile male. Now even otters- not even his own species!- were putting on charm to impress him. He never understood. The closest thing he got to an explanation was the conversation whenever meeting someone who had known his parents.

New Beast: Hey, you got your mother's charm.

Vassily: Really?

New: Yes. Your eyes give it away.

Vassily: Thanks. (Sarcastic)

Vassily's musings were abruptly interrupted when Queen Garralway entered through the low-hanging door. The brawny, dark brown female otter bumped her head on the door frame. Vassily had to stuff his paw in his mouth to keep from laughing. Garralway rubbed her head ruefully.

"Why can I never remember to get that frame fixed? My head will be nothing but bruises afore a season is over." Garralway noticed Vassily sitting the reed chair, and grinned.

"Sorry, mate. A Queen should know better than to run into the frame. But, I haven't been a Queen for long."

"Really?" Vassily leaned forward, quite interested in Garralway's comment.

"Yes. Not even two seasons ago, I was the daughter of Queen Zaran III. Then, one day, I left the holt to find freshwater shrimp. When I returned, the holt was in ruins. Fearful faces of my family looked at me when I entered the holt. They seemed to say, 'Why weren't you here? You could've helped.' All around on the ground were the limp bodies of mates of mine. I lost many a friend that day."

Vassily felt deep kinship with the otter Queen. "I lost my parents when I was three seasons old."

Garralway looked at the hare with regret. "I am very sorry to hear that."

The two were silent for some time until Garralway shook herself. " Now, we must not think of old hurts anymore. What did you come here for? I assume Lord Nuri sent you?"

Vassily nodded. "He sends news. Soon, wildcats will be in your territory. Nuri warns you to be careful. He also requests the aid of some of your fighters to fight a deadly enemy."

Garralway looked askance at Vassily. "Who is this enemy?"

Vassily replied, "The Vulpes Felis."

Garralway froze. She stayed still for more than a minute. The hare was beginning to worry when the otter started moving again. She growled through gritted teeth, "Did you say 'Vulpes Felis?'" Vassily nodded. "Those sea scummed pussycats killed my family! I will not only lend you aid, but I myself will lead them! Here's me hand and here's me heart." Garralway spit on her right paw and held it out.

Vassily, guessing that this was a tradition of promising to help, spit on his own paw and grasped the otter's paw. Garralway smiled with delight, ecstatic that Vassily had figured out the custom, and both shook paws.

* * *

Kleon entered the cool, stone palace of King Oakheart. His breath hung in the air like reluctant mist. He waved it away with his paw and placed his burning forehead on the dark wall. The frigid stone stole the warmth, and Kleon sighed in relief.

"Who are thee to lean against the sacred walls of King Oakheart's palace?" Kleon started at the noise. He looked around and found a short, squat mouse brandishing a spear twice as long as himself. The mouse wore a leather tunic covered with burnished chain mail. On the mouse's head sat a rounded, steel helmet. It might have been comical, for the mail was four sizes too large, but for the mouse's eyes. An inner fire burned deep within, a never-ending promise to his people. This was a mouse that would stop at nothing to protect his land.

"I am Kleon Cornelius Elwinerry, hare of Salamandastron. I have come to speak with King Oakheart. Will you lead me to him?" Kleon asked.

The small mouse's eyes widened. "Thou art a hare of Salamandastron? Certainly, I must lead thee to the King. He gave a command that all hares should be brought directly to him. Follow me." The mouse spun around, the mail swishing about his legs, and marched off. Kleon hurried to follow the mouse.

Three corridors later, Kleon and the mouse emerged into a large, opulent chamber that had to be the throne room of King Oakheart. On the jewel-encrusted throne sat a brown-furred mouse. This mouse was tall, as tall as Kleon. Kleon was, for lack of words to describe his feeling, shocked. Mice were never that tall. At most, they were as tall as Kleon's navel. But this mouse was beyond belief. Kleon felt the urge to bow his head just from the respect the height commanded.

"Gideon, thou mayest go now," King Oakheart said in a regal voice. Gideon, Kleon's guide, bowed and scurried out of the room. "Thou art a hare, I see," King Oakheart observed. Kleon bit back a sharp retort. Rudeness would not get him anywhere.

"Yes, King Oakheart," Kleon replied.

"Thou art polite. I am apt to help those who are polite, more so than the impolite ones. Tell me, long-eared one, thy name and thy business."

"I am Kleon Cornelius Elwinerry, hare of Salamandastron. I come on behalf of Nuri the Lance, Badger Lord of Salamandastron. He is requesting aid for a war against Zeltawnis, Queen of the Vulpes Felis."

At the name of the leader of the Vulpes Felis, King Oakheart's eyes narrowed. His teeth bared, and he let out a snarl. "Grrrrrrr. Zeltawnis is a mewling, clapper-clawed flap-dragon. That eye-offending, fox-hearted cat stole my wildcat friend, Chesna. The Southwest Lands pledge their undying support to the war effort!"

* * *

Raphael ran faster than he ever had in his life, trying to outrun the band of ferrets behind him. The ferrets were garbed in strange garments with sleeves and hoods. They were shooting darts at random intervals and steadily drawing nearer. Raphael had been running since morning, and he was tired.

Raphael was about to turn around and give the ferrets a Salamandastron-class beating, when a rain of arrows flew towards him. He ducked, but the arrows weren't aimed at him. The arrows passed Raphael and buried themselves in the ferret band. Yelps and curses of pain could be heard.

That fall of arrows was followed by another, and another, until finally the ferrets had had enough. The ferret leader shouted a few unintelligible words and the group retreated. Raphael sat on a nearby rock and panted, trying to get his breath back.

"Oi, longears, what're yew doin' on Hedgespike land?" The voice came from a big, burly male hedgehog wearing a scarlet headband and carrying an immense longbow.

Raphael jumped up and bowed, one leg stuck out. "I am Raphael Grandis, hare of Salamandastron. I am hear because Badger Lord Nuri the Lance has sent me to Broadstream River to seek the help of Log-a-Log Kintus and Clearwort in fighting a dreadful evil."

"What be this evil?" the hedgehog asked.

"The evil is Queen Zeltawnis, Queen of the Vulpes Felis," Raphael replied.

Raphael was unprepared for the effect Zeltawnis's name would have on the hedgehog. The hedgehog started shaking uncontrollably. A female hedgehog had to whisper in his ear to calm him down.

"Zeltawnis? That short-eared backstabbing cat took me family and threw them into the sea! I have a score to settle with her. Are yew taking other aid?"

Raphael was overjoyed. "Yes, I am. Welcome to the army...."

"Droggle," the hedgehog supplied in answer to the implied question.

"Welcome, Droggle," Raphael said as he shook Droggle's paw.


End file.
